Change of An Icy Heart
by Fallen Shadowed Angel
Summary: When Dumbledore suspects something odd going on at Number Four, he sends his resident spy to investiagte. What Severus finds will not only shock the coldhearted PotionsMaster, but revelations that follow will rock the WizardingWorld. AU- COMPLETE!
1. Part the First: Revelations and Rescues

**Summary: **When Dumbledore suspects something odd going on at Number Four, he sends his resident spy to investiagte. What Severus finds will not only shock the cold-hearted PotionsMaster, but revelations that follow will rock the WizardingWorld. AU!Sevitus!DursleyAbuse!

**Rating: **PG13/T

**Disclaimer:**Nothing belongs to me.

**A/N: **This is a repost of my first posted fanfiction with changes that I hope make it flow better. I had kept records of all reviewers, but it got deleted, so if you know anyone who read this, please let them know! This will also be posted at PotionsAndSnitches if you wanted to know.

Cheers!

* * *

Professor Severus Snape was furious. No, that was a major understatement. He was royally peeved. He'd been 'asked' by Headmaster Albus Dumbledore to check up on Harry Potter, in regards to the events of last term. Severus Snape snorted at that thought. A load of dragon dung if Potter would be suffering! Things like this happened every term to Potter, first term it was the Philosophers Stone, second the Chamber of Secrets, third his mutt of a godfather escaped, and now the Dark Lord had returned. If anybody could bear it all, Potter could. Besides, his relatives probably waited on him hand and foot for his every need! However, Severus doubted that slightly, he could see himself in the young Potter. And it troubled him. Pushing the memories of his childhood away, Severus cast the Invisibility charm on himself as he strode up the walkway to Number Four Privet Drive. Opening the door with a simple '_alohamora_', Severus crept silently into the darkened house. If he was correct, only one light was on in the entire house. He headed upstairs.

Severus froze in the hallway. He could hear the sound of wood hitting flesh, flesh against flesh, and the crack of leather (or a switch) _Oh nonononononono!_ Severus thought as he cast _alohamora_ on the heavily locked door to the lighted room. The heavy door opened silently as Severus slipped into the room. Potter was pressed against a wall, shirt off and his back (which was covered with blood) to the room. A fat man, his uncle, Vernon, was beating him, altering between his hand, a ruler, switch, whip, and belt, his free hand at the nape of Potter's neck, keeping the teen from moving. Shaking his head, Severus cast away the memories of his childhood, instead focusing on Potter.

The boy was trembling slightly, though not whimpering or crying out as blood poured down his back. _He _can't _cry out! _Severus realized as the boy's head turned slightly. Duct tape was over Harry's mouth, preventing the teen from crying out. When his uncle paused in the beating, moving his hand from his nephew's neck, Harry crumpled to the floor. Vernon jerked him up by his hair, dragging him to the bed. He threw Harry (Severus now refused to call him by his surname) onto it (face first), this time using his hand at Harry's neck and leg against his upper thighs to keep Harry from moving before continuing to beat the slight teen with the switch. Having seen enough, Severus stepped forward, removing the charm wandlessly.

"Dursley." He growled. Vernon froze, turning sharply for someone his size. Seeing Severus in his billowing robes, he paled, the switch dropping beside the coiled whip, bloodied piece of (splintered) wood, and belt (which, Severus noted, had bites of glass, nail, and wood on it). "You! Freak!" He hissed. Severus was unfazed as he crossed his arms, giving Vernon an icy look. "I've come to check up on Harry Potter, Dursley. We have a source that suspected abuse. They were correct." Severus said tightly. Vernon spun, glaring at his nephew, who was sweating slightly and breathing deeply. Angered, Vernon jerked Harry up by his hair, tears forming in the corners of Harry's eyes at the pain as his uncle spat in his face, slamming him into a wall. Harry dropped to the ground in a heap, his head bowed in shame.

Vernon jerked Harry up by his hair again. "_What did you tell them, _boy!" He hissed, throwing Harry again. Having enough, Severus stepped in the way, catching Harry before he crashed into another wall. Supporting the teen, he turned to Vernon angrily. "I warned you, we all warned you, Dursley. I'll leave Dumbledore to deal with you; he'll at least let you live." Severus snarled, using a Banishing spell to send Vernon flying from the room, the door swinging shut and locking behind him. Using one arm to support the teen, Severus used his free hand to gently peel the tape from Harry's mouth, throwing it to the ground.

Harry gave him a grateful look, swaying slightly. "Easy, Harry." Severus muttered, shifting the teen's weight. Looking down, he saw that Harry was looking at him through pain and fear filled glassy emerald eyes. "Why?" Harry asked softly, swaying despite the hold Severus had on him. "Why what, Harry?" Severus asked crisply. "Why help me? I deserved the punishment for not completing my chores on time." Harry said softly, collapsing, his broken leg finally giving way. Supporting the teen, Severus sat him on the bed, sitting next to the teen and allowing Harry to lean against him. "Harry, you don't deserve that. Nobody does. Do the Weasly's punish their children like that? The Granger's? Have they complained of being beaten and starved? Does your cousin? You. Do. Not. Deserve. That. Understand?" Severus said, taking Harry's chin and forcing the teen to look at him. Harry nodded, his eyes fluttering from sleepiness. "Good, now sleep. I've cast charms so no one but Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey, and myself can get in. I will be back shortly with potions, salves, and clean clothes and bedding. Good day, er night." Severus said, Disapparating with a small crack. Harry sank against his pillows, letting sleep overcome him.


	2. Part the Second: Onyx and Emerald

**Summary: **When Dumbledore suspects something odd going on at Number Four, he sends his resident spy to investigate. What Severus finds will not only shock the coldhearted PotionsMaster, but revelations that follow will rock the WizardingWorld. AU!Sevitus!DursleyAbuse!  
**Rating: **PG13/T

**Disclaimer: **Everything (except the plot) belongs to JK Rowling, Scolastice, Bloomsbury, etc.

**A/N: **Wow- thirty reviews! Thanks everyone! All review responses will be responded via email or private messaging. Updates will be every Sunday (or Monday), and all my other fics will be on hiatus until school lets out in June.

Cheers!

OoO Alecks OoO

**Change of An Icy Heart Repost**

**Part the Second Onyx and Emerald**

"Mother of Merlin!" Severus muttered as he read Harry's diagnostics. Bruises and lacerations from the abuse went from his upper back and chest to his lower back and chest, and from the back of his mid-thighs to the back of his lower legs, a broken rib, broken leg, fractured rib, pneumonia, malnutrition, burns on his chest, back, and arms, infections from the lacerations, and a minor concussion from his head hitting the wall. Blood loss had been taken care of, though finding O-negative blood had been hard. Letting his gaze wander the room, Severus' onyx black eyes stopping on the sleeping form of Harry. How could this of happened? They'd kept a close watch on the house, and Harry hadn't said anything. Yet Severus had his suspicions of abuse. Harry had been the smallest of his classmates, and still was. He jumped easily, and would apologize frequently. Loud noises, voices, and angered tones would make him pale slightly. Yet nobody did anything. Sighing slightly, Severus waved his wand and concentrated, conjuring a pair of pyjama shorts a pyjama shirt, soft (and clean) bedding, and a blanket that heated up or cooled to the users needs. He set them on the desk, turning to the sleeping teen.

"Harry, come on, and wake up." Severus murmured gently shaking Harry's shoulder. The teen bolted up straight, emerald eyes filled with panic. "I'm sorry for sleeping, Uncle! Please, I promise to do more chores! I'll do them all! I won't eat again the week. I'll go back in my cupboard, just please don't beat me!" He stammered, babbling. Severus had to hold in tears at the teen. His knees were drawn to his chest and arms in front of his face defensively. "Harry, stop, you're uncle's not here. It's me, Severus Snape." Severus soothed, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder. The teen flinched violently as he lowered his arms, hugging his legs. "'Lo Professor." He muttered. "Good morning to you too, and call me Severus, I'm not your professor at the moment. How do you feel?" Severus asked, genuine concern in his voice. "Sore and tired and my head feels like the Willow smashed it." Harry said, rubbing his eyes. "Ah, yes, well that's too be expected after being slammed into a wall." Severus said, handing the teen his glasses. Harry froze, tensing. "Oh shit." He muttered as a spasm of pain went through his back. Unable to hold it in, Harry whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut in pain as he fell against the pillows, stretching his legs. "Harry?" Severus asked worriedly, scanning the teen's face. "My back." Harry moaned as he attempted to curl into fetal position. "Harry, don't move, it'll only hurt more. I'll give you a potion to numb the pain, and then you can bathe." Severus said, placing a hand on Harry's arm to keep him from moving, and uncurling him. Harry nodded weakly as he swallowed the potion, standing hesitantly. Taking his arm, Severus helped Harry stand, steering him to the hall bathroom, picking up the pyjamas as he went.

"Harry; take off your shirt and lie on your stomach." Severus said calmly as he unscrewed the salve jars, back to the room. Trembling slightly, Harry obeyed as he unbuttoned his pyjama shirt, slipping it off and setting it by his pillow as he lied down on his stomach on the recently-conjured bed, burying his face in the fluffy pillows, mentally bracing himself for Vernon's angered footsteps, holding him down by his neck and legs, hiss of the whip, and the pain. It didn't come. Instead, Severus walked over quietly, sitting next to the teen. He was murmuring softly, then there was coolness covering his abused back, Severus rubbing the salve into his mess of Harry's back gently, muttering soothingly to the teen. "Essence of myrtle salve." He supplied as Harry gave a small sigh of pleasure as the cuts sealed and the blood clotted. Severus moved to rubbing the salves into Harry's lacerated legs, watching as the teen relaxed visibly. "Roll over." Severus said as he finished covering Harry's back. "Why not just magic them all off?" Harry asked as he rolled onto his back, wincing slightly. "We could, the scar up worse then left untreated, especially with your, shall we say, _condition_. I healed your broken bones, but your burns need a salve I don't have with me." Severus explained as he began rubbing the salve onto Harry's torso. Harry rubbed his scar, giving his professor a questioning look.

"Why are you helping me?" Harry asked as Severus wiped his hands off, sealing the jar. "You can put your shirt on now. And I see myself in you." Severus said, not meeting Harry's eyes as he put the salves away as the teen sat, slipping the shirt on. "You were abused as a kid?" Harry inquired as he buttoned his shirt up, feeling brave. "Yes, I was. In the same way as you. Except for one thing." Severus said, sitting on the end of the bed as Harry slipped into his bed, pulling the covers up to his chin. "What, sir?" He asked, crocking his head curiously. "I didn't have anyone to help me, and I don't want anyone else to go through what I did." He explained, handing Harry a goblet. "Drink this, it's Dreamless Sleep potion. You cannot go to Hogwarts, the wards are being strengthened and nobody except the Headmaster, Aurors, and professors are allowed at the moment. The other option is my flat in Dublin. Rest, and tomorrow morning we shall Portkey to my flat." Severus said as Harry downed the potion. Nodding sleepily, Harry fell into unconsciousness as Severus gently tucked him in with the charmed blanket, moving a lock of ebony hair away from Harry's face and keeping his hand resting lightly on the teen's cheek.

In his sleeping state, Harry leaned into the touch. Having been spoiled in his first year or so of life, then to suddenly being neglected and abused, after nearly fourteen years of being starved of attention; Harry craved any positive affection, even a simple, gentle, touch to his face. Smiling faintly in sadness, Severus drew his hand back, watching the teen subconsciously curl into fetus position. Giving a small shake of his head, Severus transfigured the desk chair into a large armchair and sat, his hand running through Harry's messy ebony locks in a fatherly way. Harry immediately relaxed, a small smile tugging at his lips as he stretched out slightly, craving the affection, as he leaned into the touch, making sounds of contentment.


	3. Part the Third: Awakenings and Leavings

**Summary:** When Dumbledore suspects something odd going on at Number Four, he sends his resident spy to investigate. What Severus finds will not only shock to coldhearted PotionsMaster, but revelations that follow will rock the WizardingWorld. AU!Sevitus!DursleyAbuse!WIP!

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine

**Rating:** PG13/T

**Dedication:** Jessica (you know who you are!)

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the crappiness of this chapter, but having a state band competition will do that (grins) We did rather well- two 38's and a 39 (out of 40) for our prepared music, for a total of 118/120 or 1 (Superior Rating), and a 35/40 on our site reading for a 2. Oh- there's a slight rambling at the end of the story, so you can skip that if you wish. It's rather short- I apologise, expect chapter four to be MUCH longer!

**Enjoy!**

**OoO Alecks OoO**

**

* * *

Change of An Icy Heart Repost **

**Part the Third Awakenings and Leavings**

"Harry? Can you wake up for me?" Severus murmured, gently shaking the teens shoulder. Harry exploded in activity, his legs drawn up to his chest, arms above his head, and stammering apologies. "Harry, it's all right! You're uncle's not here." Severus soothed lowering Harry's arms. A throat being cleared drew their attention to Albus Dumbledore. Harry gave him a sheepish smile as he took his glasses from Severus, slipping them on. "Hullo, Professor." Harry said as Severus handed him a potion, Harry downing it without a second thought. "Hello, Mister Potter. I am glad to see you feeling better. Now, I do believe we need to get you to Severus' flat. The Portkey is ready, I will be back after I speak with your relatives." Dumbledore said, leaving the room quietly.

"Is this everything?" Severus asked softly, gesturing to the trunk and belongings he had found in the cellar. "Yes sir." Harry said softly, Severus raising a hand to card it through Harry's messy locks. Eyes wide, Harry jerked away, whimpering as he jarred his still-healing ribs. "Please no!" Harry gasped, emerald orbs glassy with frozen tears. Bringing his hand back, Severus tried to calm Harry. "Hush, Harry. It's alright, I won't hurt you." Severus soothed, raising his hands in peace. "I- I'm sorry," Harry stuttered as Severus sat gingerly on the edge of the bed, gently pulling Harry into a sitting position. "I'll Portkey us to my home, alright?" Severus said softly, shrinking Harry's belongings and pocketing them. Harry nodded, leaning lightly against Severus' chest. "Activate," Severus whispered, the room disappearing in a whirlwind of colour.

Landing in the front foyer of his small cottage on the ocean, Severus helped steady Harry, "It's nice," Harry murmured, emerald eyes scanning the hall. "Come along," Severus said softly, gently tugging Harry up a set of oak stairs to the second floor. "I'll show you around in after you get settled in and have a light lunch. The first door on the left is my room and the one next to it is yours. There is a bathroom across the hall and another guest room." He explained, opening the oak door and motioning him in. Harry entered the room and froze.

The room was large and spacious with a large bay window. The walls were a light sky blue with oak panelling on the bottom. A large four posted bed with clean bedding was beneath another window. An oak wardrobe stood next to the bed and an oak trunk at the foot of the bed. Standing in the middle of the room, Harry turned around slowly, taking in everything. An empty oak bookshelf stood next to an oak desk, a Muggle laptop on it. "Harry?" Severus asked softly, coming up behind him. Choking, Harry turned, boldly hugging Severus. Startled, Severus froze for a moment before hugging the small teen back. "You're very welcome, child." He murmured into the messy mop.

* * *

**End A/N**: Okay, I have a chance to spend eight days and eight nights (excluding the flights) in England for $2,774 for a choir trip next summer. Should I go? We'll be there for a total of eleven days (including the day we leave for England and the day we leave for America). We'll be in quite a few people- Statford-upon-Avon, Salisbury, Stonehenge, Bath, Warwick, London, and a few small hamlets. We'll be giving three concerts- a midday, evening, and one at a Sunday worship service near London. My parents are still debating, especially since I've never been overseas and I need a passport, my applications, and $300 by 1 June. Yikes. So, yes I've rambled, but I needed an outlet.

Until the 30th, Alecks.

**Happy Easter!**


	4. Part the Fourth: Lilith

**Summary: **See chapter one

**Rating: **PG13/T

**Disclaimer: **Not Fallen Angel's ;-)

**A/N: **Opps- I made a blunder with the original! At first I just thought it was riduciously short, then I realised the end half/part of the chapter got cut off and Part Seven won't make any sense without it! So here's the redone and revamped version!

**Change of An Icy Heart**

**Part the Fourth: Lilith**

"How is he?" Severus asked Madame Pomfrey softy as he walked up next to her. "Better than before, his ribs, leg, and arm are healed, his organs are fine, and his back is scarred, the burns have healed nicely. Other than the pneumonia from his asthma, he's fine. If you'll excuse me, Severus, I must order new supplies for this school year." The mediwitch said, disappearing into her office. Sighing slightly, Severus settled into the chair next to Harry's bed, watching the teen sleep.

"..and if he gets worse or needs anything bring him to you or fire-call him. I know Poppy." Severus said. The teen was still sleeping, his chest rising and falling evenly. Madame Pomfrey tutted slightly. "He'll be fine, Poppy, I swear it." Severus said, hands up in a sign of peace. Poppy nodded, slightly reluctant. Thanking her, Severus turned back to Harry, Poppy Flooing from the cottage.

"Harry! What are you doing up!" Severus exclaimed as he entered the kitchenette, planning on getting breakfast, but had entered to find Harry already cooking. The teen spun, dropping the plate he had been holding. He fell to his knees, apologizing like his life depended on it as he tried to pick up the pieces. "Harry, stop!" Severus exclaimed as he dropped next to the teen, grabbing his forearms as his wrists were bandaged. "Please don't!" Harry whimpered, struggling against Severus. "Harry! It's me, Severus!" He said, cupping the teens chin so he could look at him. "Sorry." Harry muttered as he stopped, embarrassed. "Harry, you have nothing to apologize for, all right? All that happened was you dropped a plate. You have nothing to apologize for. It's no big deal, see? _Reparo_." Severus said, flicking his wand as the plate flew back together. "Good as new, see? What's wrong?" He said, worry in his voice, as the teen remained silent. "Harry?" He prodded gently.

"Why are you so nice? Nobody's ever been like this to me before, this nice I mean, and caring about this." Harry said as Severus stood, giving him a hand up. "I made a promise to Lily after you were born. It's traditional in wizarding families for the parents to pick separate godparents. Your father chose Sirius Black and Arabella Figg. Your mother chose Alice Longbottom and myself." Severus said, not meeting Harry's eye as he helped the boy to a cream coloured couch. "So, you're my godfather? You and my mum were friends?" Harry inquired. "Yes, I am, and yes we were. Lily and I grew up together, we were neighbours, her parents had their magic removed during Grindewalds reign, and our families were good friends. Once at Hogwarts, we knew we couldn't be friends publicly without arising suspicion. Rather than destroy our friendship, we kept it hidden, tormenting each other's House." Severus explained softly as he allowed the teen to lean against him, his head on his shoulder, remembering how much Harry had caved attention subconsciously. Harry relaxed slightly, smiling inwardly at the positive attention he was getting. He found himself drifting off to sleep, feeling safe for once. In the hands of someone who cared. Who was like a father to him, a savour. With that final thought on his mind, Harry cuddled closer to Severus as sleep over took him like waves over a sandy beach.

Harry awoke hours later to find he was stretched out on a couch, his head elevated in a soft, fluffy pillow. Opening his eyes blearily, he was surprised to find that his pillow was resting on Severus' lap, and the older wizard was staring into the fire, his fingers running through Harry's hair in a calming, fatherly way. The teen made a sound of contentment, drawing the attention of Severus. "Awake finally, are you?" He asked softly as he helped the teen sit up. "Yes, how long was I asleep for, sir?" Harry asked as Severus felt his forehead. "You slept for five hours. Hmm, you're still too warm; you'll need a Fever Reducer and more sleep." Severus mused as Harry's eyes drooped closed again, hiding the brilliant emerald. "Still tired?" Severus asked, his calm voice laced with worry. "Mhmm." Harry murmured, his head falling onto the elder mans shoulder. Sighing slightly, Severus stood, gently picking up the slight teen as he carried Harry to his room, frowning slightly at Harry's (lack of) weight.

Setting the teen on his bed, Severus Transfigured Harry's robes into pyjamas, pulling the duvet over Harry. The teen instantly curled up, clutching the blanket in his hands. Murmuring soothingly to Harry, Severus settled into the armchair next to the bed, watching intently as he charge slept peacefully.

Harry awoke with a start, eyes searching wildly around his darkened room. Shuddering, he pulled his legs to his chest, wrapping his arms around him. Using one hand, he carefully took his glasses from his nightstands, setting them on his nose. He rocked back and forth, shaking, muttering to himself. His latest vision hadn't been pretty, Voldemort hadn't been pleased with his Death Eaters. _This was the worst part_, Harry mused, being able to see Voldemort torture his followers and innocents. Hearing the portrait to the quarters open, Harry placed his glasses back on his nightstand and burrowed under his covers, closing his eyes and feigning sleep.

Harry shuffled into the kitchenette, yawning widely. He mumbled a 'good morning' to Severus as he took his seat and reached for the cereal. He poured milk on the corn flakes, resting his head in one hand as he stifled another yawn, closing his eyes tightly from the wave of pain brought by his latest vision. Being half-asleep and having his eyes closed, Harry failed to notice Severus set down his paper with a frown as he watched the teen. He therefore started when he felt his professor's cool hand on his forehead. "You're burning up, you shouldn't be this hot even with pneumonia. It's probably influenza." He muttered, lowering his hand. Harry opened his eyes and gave his professor a bewildering look. "Pneumonia? Influenza?" He asked, his emerald eyes glazed from fever. "Yes, yes. Finish your breakfast and then it's back to bed with you. Stay here while I get a fever reducer." Severus said, leaving the room. Sighing, Harry started on his cereal.

Severus re-entered the kitchen, a vial of fever reduce in his hand. Harry was still at the table, arms folded on the tabletop, his head resting on them, and clearly asleep. Severus sighed, crossing the room and tucking the vial into his pockets. He picked up the teen carefully, heading for his bedroom, muttering to himself about sick teenagers not taking care of themselves.

Severus sighed. Harry definitely had pneumonia and the flu. No wonder the child was looking so drained, he'd only just recovered from his relatives abuse, and his immune system was weak, added with malnourishment. The teen moaned softly, shifting in the bed. Severus laid a cold compress against the child's burning forehead. Harry's fever had spiked- well over one hundred and two degrees Fahrenheit."Hush, child." Severus murmured soothingly, his free hand gently carding through Harry's messy locks. Harry sighed softly, shifting slightly closer to Severus, a look of slight contentment gracing his features.


	5. Part the Fifth: Interlude: Revenge of

Summary: See chapter one- this can now be found on **Potions and Snitches **and **Haven of Dreams**

Rating: PG13/T

Disclaimer: Not mine

Dedication: To all my reviewers: **Aqua Mage / Intergalactic smart-ass / animegurl088 / Sevschoosen1 / Starr33 / sari5156 / sarah atwood / **harry-draco **/ SnapesYukuai / DebsTheSnapeFan / momcolady / HecateDeMort / **liz** / Varley990 / Moony-Mione-Padfoot / **Dime **/ hpgrl7777 / imakeeper / gizmama / KangaRoo526 / harry-an-ginny / BlackHalliwell / deniche / Lady Lily3 / leilanisangel / moonravencrow13 / Ham-the-first / FallenMadness88 / Born2Bbad / **HP Fan **/ lovly elley / RidDles girl / princessfromindia / **hera** / daeshie o'rivers / breannatala / mikemack / serena23 / Dawn Vesper / Morgaine00000016 / FastFuriousChick / athenakitty / **Steph** / Phoenix-Dragon00 / alyious / frostyhogwarts / Touch of the Wind / amanda burke / chunkus / Shadow Lighthawk / **lulucats** / AdmiralJackal / Anna Evans / Halatia Artemis Louise Potter-Black-Snape-Dumbledore / Serpent91 / **

A/N:_ Whew- that took some time! From now on, I'll simply make a list of all my reviewers and the last chapter will have a list of thanks and dedications to every single reviewer. A shout out to **Aqua Mage, momcolady, imakeeper, BlackHalliwell**, and **Lady Lily3** for reviewing every chapter. This is the Dursley, with no Harry/Sev stuff. Just revenge. If anyone is willing to translate this into **Spanish **or **French **please let me know in a review or email me, and I'll send you the chapters already written._

Warning: Please be aware that chapters five and six with be Dursley bashing and told from the views. Therefore, many witches/wizards will be mentioned, but only described as the Dursley's don't known their names.  
Enjoy!

Change of An Icy Heart (Repost)

Part the Fifth: Interlude: Revenge of the Masks Pt. I

Humming happily to himself, Vernon Dursley sat at the breakfast table, the chair creaking under his bulky weight. Petunia was busy at the stove while Dudley ate the usual English breakfast. "Mummy, I want more!" Dudley whined as Petunia set a cup of tea in front of Vernon and a jar of jam down. "In a moment, Duddykins." Petunia simpered as Vernon opened the newspaper. Pouting and very close to upsetting the table, Dudley sulked. Number Four hadn't been the same since their freak of a nephew had been removed from their "care" by a tall, dark man claiming to be the boy's professor. The atmosphere was lighter although they had lost their "servant" and punching bag.

Vernon looked up from his toast and marmalade as the doorbell rang. "Who in the blazes would come calling at this hour?" He muttered angrily, standing and lumbering his way to the front hall. Reaching the door, Vernon opened in, the insult dying on his lips as he took in the dozen or so figures in dark red robes, all looking very peeved. "Vernon Dursley?" A man with long red hair pulled back in a ponytail asked. "Yes?" Vernon asked warily as Petunia and Dudley came up behind him. "Vernon Joseph Dursley, you are now in the custody of the British Ministry of Magic on the following charges: child abuse, child neglect, and attempted murder, all against one Harry James Potter. Petunia Marie Evans Dursley you are in custody for child neglect and starvation, and Dudley Vernon Dursley you are in custody for juvenile abuse. Will you come peacefully or will you be taken by force?" A man with a scarred face, wooden leg, and very odd eye asked.

"The hell I will!" Vernon snarled, his face an ugly purple. Letting out a fake sigh, a witch with bubblegum-pink hair levelled a wand. "Very well. Stupefy." She said simply, Vernon falling onto the front walk with a rather audible thud. Jumping up and down, the witch squealed, clapping her hands happily as she hopped over Vernon into the pristine house, the others (save for the three who Apparated Vernon to the Ministry and another three who began Modifying memories of the Muggles.

"Oh Petunia!" Another wizard, this one who had greying hair and cold amber eyes said, levelling a wand at Petunia, who cowered against the cupboards, a soapy frying pan held in her shaking hands. "St- stay away f- from me!" She said, her voice quivering as she tried to keep a brave farce up and strong, failing miserably. "Oh, I don't think I will, Petunia. How in the nine levels of Hades could you even be related to Lily?" He spat, anger flaring up in the amber orbs. "Stay away from me, freak!" Petunia screeched, swinging the frying pan towards the mans head. Sidestepping it easily, the man caught her wrist, the pan falling with a clang onto the linoleum. "Freak? That you be you. I don't beat children, nor do I starve them.. Granted I may turn into a werewolf once a month, but compared to how you treated Harry, is nothing. You disgust me. Stupefy." The man spat, a red light shooting out of his wand, Petunia crumpling to the floor.

Dudley stared at everything with wide eyes from the staircase. He must've made a noise, for one of the freaks turned, a sneer on his marred features. Making his way towards the young Dursley, wooden leg clunking on the stairs, the man simply waved his wand, muttering a freaky word, and the world dissolved to black around Dudley.

****

tbc…

Next chapter…..Dursley bashing, interrogations, and much more! Is that revenge I smell:-D


	6. Part the Sixth: Calm Waters Run Deep

**Summary**: see chapter one

**Disclaimer**: see chapter one

**A/N**: I'm back! I am sooooo sorry for the ridiculously long wait! My only defence is that I've been really busy and out of school for almost a week. So here's the extra-long chapter six (yay!) and look for chapter seven in a few days (hint hint wink wink nudge nudge cough cough) Enjoy! And for those who haven't seen my profile lately, I have made a Yahoo!group It can be found in my profile and is: www (dot) groups (dot) yahoo (dot) com (slash) group (slash) fallenshadowedangelsrealm. Please join! Also, please expect chapters to become longer, and either once or twice a month. I'm trying to get enough done so I can balance Driver's Ed, required summer reading, Village Band, writing fanfiction, reading fanfiction and practising my clarinet.

**

* * *

**

**Change of an Icy Heart (Repost)**

**Part the Sixth: Calm Waters Run Deep / Someone Comes For A Visit**

**_-_**

When Harry awoke, it was to utter pandemonium. Sitting up sleepily, everything blurry, Harry reached for his glasses, tilting his head lightly as the argument outside the room he resided in escalated. "_I absolutely refuse! The boy is still recuperating from his relatives 'loving care'! He is not ready to testify against them!"_ the unmistakable voice of his Potions teacher surprised Harry. Sure Snape had been nicer since taking him from his relatives, and the revelation that he was his godfather had shocked Harry, but he hadn't expected Snape to take his side with _anything._

Creeping to the doorway, Harry crouched in the shadows, listening the rapidly escalating confrontation. "I agree completely with Severus, Cornelius. Harry is not yet strong enough to testify, nor will he go into Ministry custody-" "Yes, he will, Dumbledore! The boy has no godparents or living relatives!" Dumbledore's calm voice floated in, followed by the Minister for Magic's angered voice. Harry froze, eyes wide as this was spoken. Go into Ministry custody? He'd be dead within a week. But would Severus claim him as his godson? Harry held his breath as the soft, yet commanding voice of his recently-found godfather floated in. "He does have a godfather, Minister." Severus said, Harry relaxing slightly. "Who? Sirius Black? He is a convicted felon and Azkaban escapee!" Fudge ranted, Harry imagining the smirk Severus must be wearing. "On the contrary, Minister, if you check the Ministry records you will see that the Potter's followed Wizarding tradition and named separate godparents and guardians. As Sirius Black is a felon, the responsibilities fall to the godfather chosen by Lily- me." He said, Harry relaxing slightly as he heard Fudge spluttering. "I demand to at least see the boy!" He demanded, Harry jumping up and hurrying silently to the bed, diving under the covers, flinging his glassed on the bedside table, and feigning sleep. "Very well, Cornelius." Dumbledore said, the door creaking open and footfalls nearing the bed.

Keeping his breathing even, Harry forced himself to relax and not flinch when his godfather lade a hand on his shoulder, the bed dipping as he sat behind him. "Harry, wake up child." Severus murmured, Harry murmuring unintelligibly as he burrowed deeper into the covers. Severus chuckled lightly and Harry felt hands creep under his shoulders and lift him into strong arms, cradling him against a muscular chest. "As you can see, Minister, Harry is perfectly fine. He is simply sick with pneumonia and influenza, as well as recovering from the injuries inflicted upon him by his previous guardians." Severus said, Harry's head lolled against his chest. Albus led a spluttering and purple Minister from the room, leaving Harry with Severus.

"I know you're awake, Harry." Severus said softly, gently carding his hand through the ebony locks against his chest. Opening his eyes, Harry blinked owlishly as Severus settled his glasses on his nose. "First off child, you weren't breathing as you normally do when you sleep. Secondly your eyes were moving quite a bit more, and normally you would've flinched and awoken when I touch you." Severus explained, keeping Harry cradled in his arms. "Oh," Harry said, falling silent, which filled the room for a few minutes. "It's fairly late in the evening, Harry, so I'm going to retire to my room, alright? Come and get me if you need anything." Severus said, Harry nodding, half-asleep in Severus' arms. Gently depositing the teen in the middle of his bed, Severus tucked Harry in, brushing the ebony locks off the heated forehead before moving to his room.

Harry jerked awake hours later, tears coursing down his face as he shuddered, curling in on himself. He'd had another horrible nightmare where his parents, Cedric, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, his friends, and Severus all blamed him for their deaths and Voldemort's resurrection. The Dursley's' would come in and everyone call him worthless and a waste of space; a burden.

Too scared to stay alone in his room, Harry remember the many times Severus assured him that he could come into his room if anything was wrong. Shivering lightly in fear, Harry stumbled out of his bed and room, moving down the hall to Severus' room. He stood at the door for quite a while, contemplating whether or not he should enter his godfathers room and seek comfort or resort back to what he'd been forced to do at the Dursley's- comfort himself. Deciding the former was better, Harry cautiously turned the doorknob and slipped into Severus' room.

Padding silently to his godfathers bed, Harry hugged himself, pausing at Severus' bedside. "S- sev. Severus." He stammered, tears still falling unknowingly down his face. Severus stirred, jerking into a sitting position and the lamp on his bedside table flaring to light the room dimly. "Harry? What is it? Why are you crying?" Severus asked in a rush, gathering a distraught Harry into his arms, hugging the shaking teen tightly. "Ni- nightmare." Harry whispered, tears falling faster and soaking Severus' nightshirt. Severus gently pushed Harry back, wiping his tears away gently. "It's alright, Harry. Tell me what it was about." He soothed, rearranging himself and Harry so that he sat against the headboard and Harry was tucked against his side.

"M- mum, D-dad, and C- Cedric all blamed me for their deaths. A- and you, a-and Sirius, aa-an Remus and everyone blamed me for their deaths and Voldemort's return and told me I was worthless and a burden. I don't' deserve to live- I shouldn't exist! I'm nothing but a freak and unwanted burden who should know my place!" Harry sobbed hysterically, jerking away from Severus and falling off the bed in a heap. Sobbing and curling into a ball, Harry quieted his cries, the only way that Severus could even tell he was crying by the tears coursing down his face. Throwing the duvet and sheets off him, Severus swung his legs off the bed, kneeling beside the hysterical child and laying a hand on Harry's shoulder, the child jerking back violently. Throwing caution to the wind, Severus gather the hysterical child in his arms, standing and cradling Harry like a small child. Murmuring soft nothings and calming words of affection into the wild raven locks, Severus struggled to calm Harry, assuring him that nobody blamed him for Lily, James, and Cedric's death, Voldemort's return, and that he wasn't worthless, a burden or freak, deserved to live, and would always have a place with him.

It took quite a while, but an exhausted Severus finally managed to calm Harry, who was now asleep in his arms. Much too tired to take Harry back into his own room (and figuring if he did Harry would never come to him again) Severus set Harry in his own bed, lying beside him and pulling the duvet and sheets up before cradling Harry against his chest, quickly giving into the welcoming embrace of sleep, noticing how Harry curled into him, as though he'd never been held with after a nightmare.

**_To be continued…._**

**

* * *

**

Okay, I have a question/survey for everyone. I'm considering quote a few options, and with your review, please, please, _please_ leave you're choice (A, B, C, D,E, or any combination, if you want AD for example) for what should happen:

**A)** Harry is de-aged to a toddler to have a second childhood

**B)** This becomes a Severitus / Sevitus

**C)** Harry/Severus slash

**D)** "Harry" goes into hiding and Severus' "son" comes to Hogwarts, either younger or older than Harry

**E)** You really don't care as long as I update regularly (no one month unintentional hiatus) :D


	7. Part the Seventh: Calm Waters Run Deep

**AN:** Oh my goodness! Almost (if not!) 100 reviews for last chapter! Thank you all sooooo very much! Especially with all you're answers to the survey! I was afraid nobody would answer it! And I'll _definitely _do alternate story lines picking up when the plot starts to twist depending on the results of the survey. A shout out to Shadow Lighthawk for the length of the review, and pointing out some main points as to why I should steer away from a few story lines, which I _have_ taken into account.

Please review, and keep responding to the survey (but please, only respond once unless you change your mind on the survey) Added in that this is leaning towards Harry being deaged, formally claimed by Severus, and a few tricks kept up my sleeve!

And I apologise for the delay, but with the release of "Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest" (which I've seen twice!) and Drivers Ed, I simply haven't had time to write. And I realise that this is rather short, and I apologise for that. Add to all that what happened Thursday, 13 July 2oo6. Someone backed into our car, causing us to miss our original train (9:10) and wait for the next (10:10) train, which got to our station and was then delayed when someone fainted. Then we missed out train (3:55) to come home cos the trolleybus took too long, and had to wait for the 4:40 train.

So without further ado…

**Change of An Icy Heart (Repost)**

**Part the Sixth: Calm Waters Run Deep Pt.2**

**Britain's Ministry of Magic, London, England; Courtrooms; 7 July 1995**

Glaring angrily, Vernon Dursley sat in a _freak_ courtroom on counts of child abuse, child neglect, child endangerment and attempted murder. Vernon snorted, he _knew_ that Wizarding laws didn't effect him- they _couldn't_, _he_ wasn't a _freak_ like _them._ "Vernon Joseph Dursley, you are going to be placed in the Ministry's temporary holding cells until one Harry James Potter is able to testify. Until the end of the trial, said minor will be in the custody of his secondary godfather, Severus Tobias Snape. Dismissed." The judge said, tapping her wand on the tabletop.

"Now just you wait a minute!" Vernon bellowed as two freaks in purple robes stepped forward, raising their wands. "I'm not a freak! Why in blazes should I be punished! You _can't_ punish me, so let me go now!" He said with a smirk, knowing they had to release him. "Mister Dursley, under law seventeen clause nine, any crime inflicted against or on an underage wizard/witch by a Muggle will be treated as _and_ tried in the Wizarding courts, where said Muggle will have a Squib attorney." The judge said, the smirk falling from Vernon's face as he spluttered, his face rapidly purpling. "Now listen hear-" The last thing Vernon saw was a jet of red light coming at him before everything went back.

---

Petunia sat gingerly on a chair, chained to it. She knew _exactly _what would happen if she was convicted. "Petunia Ann Evans Dursley, you are held under counts of child neglect and child endangerment. Until minor Harry James Potter is able to testify, you will be held in Ministry holding cells separate from Vernon and Dudley Dursley. Dismissed." The judge said, Petunia bowing her head and allowing herself to be led away.

_**

* * *

Severus Snape's Flat, Dublin, Ireland; 7 July 1995 ** _

Severus swore vehemently when he saw the in the morning. "Severus? What's wrong?" Harry asked curiously, pausing with a bite of scrambled eggs to his mouth. Anger evident in his features, Severus shoved the paper across the table.

* * *

_**Daily Prophet Exclusive! The Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, abused by guardians! **_

_It has recently been brought to Ministry attention that fourteen-year-old Harry Potter, famous for his defeat of You-Know-Who in 1981, was abused by his Muggle relatives. While the Boy-Who-Lived was unable to be reached, Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore did have this to say: "I had my suspicions that something wasn't right and sent Severus Snape to investigate and fetch Harry if the need arose. It did, and as a result claims have been filed on Harry's behalf." Other than that statement, anything else regarding the teenager remains hidden. Minister Fudge, Severus Snape, Harry Potter, and other Ministry officals and Hogwarts Professors have either been unreachable or responded with "no comment". As for Potter's former guardians, Petunia Dursley, sister of the late Lily Potter, is being held on counts of child neglect and child endangerment while Vernon Dursley is charged with child abuse, child neglect, child endangerment, and attempted murder. The date of the trial is yet to be set, as Potter is still recovering. Until the date is determined and trial set, he remains in the care of Hogwarts professor, and recently claimed godfather, Severus Snape. Con't page 7B._

* * *

Trembling and his face ashen white, Harry dropped her fork, shoving his plate away. "How- how did they find out?" Harry whispered, his voice barely audible. Severus got up from his chair, moving around the table to crouch next to Harry, placing a calming hand on his arm. "Fudge, most likely, Harry. Although it's likely Rita Skeeter's doing as well." Harry closed his eyes, trembling. "I- I thought… isn't there some sort of- of… confidentiality with this sort of thing? And- and being anonymous?" Harry asked in a strained voice, his normally smooth tenor shaky. Severus squeezed Harry's arm gently, onyx meeting pained emerald. "There's very little, almost nonexistent, anonymousness with child abuse cases because of how high in regard magical children are held. It is taken very seriously, which is why the trial will start once you've recovered and have a proper attorney who has interviewed you." Severus said calmly, Harry nodding jerkily. 

---

Severus stood, Harry standing with him and burrowing his face into his godfathers robes, trembling."Let's get you back into bed, Harry. You should sleep." Severus said once Harry had calmed, looking at the raven head nestled against his chest. "Okay," Harry said quietly, lifting his head. Severus kept one arm around the teens' shoulders, leading him to his bedroom for some much needed sleep. "I, I want to thank you for everything you've done for me, Sev." Harry said, unconsciously calling Severus by a nickname. Severus smiled, gently ruffling the messy raven locks. "There's no need for any thanks, Harry." He said, assuring the teen as they entered Harry's room.

---

Harry suddenly froze, his eyes wide and breaths coming in quick, short gasps. "Harry?" Severus asked, confusion lacing his voice. Taking Severus by surprise, Harry's entire body went rigid, his muscles tensing. "Harry? Harry!" Severus cried as Harry let out a shrill scream, collapsing, Severus barely catching the teen in time. "Harry!" Severus cried as Harry began convulsing. He was at a complete loss and could do nothing as Harry continued screaming and convulsing in his arms.


	8. Part the Eighth: Visions of Truth

**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine except the plot. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, Warner Brothers, Scholastic, etc.

**A/N: **I am soooo sorry for the wait! I've been sick and really busy with one of the clubs I'm in at school (we have two and a half weeks before school starts, but have to start getting ready now). Added that I'm seeing Wicked (again!) on Wednesday in Chicago (yay!) and leave for vacation this weekend. I don't know if I'll have Internet access, though my friend says the inn we're staying at has a computer. So, please enjoy! And no, they're aren't two chapters called "Calm Waters Run Deep", part seven is "Calm Waters Run Deep Pt.2, but it didn't show up in the chapter title. So, if you missed that, go back and read part seven! Enjoy, and please review!

**Change of An Icy Heart Repost**

**Part the Eighth: Visions**

****

Severus felt at a complete loss as Harry thrashed in his arms, screaming himself hoarse. Worry coursing through his veins and his heart constricting with feelings Severus didn't know he processed, he clutched the teen to him tighter. As Harry's screams crescendoed to a new high, the lightning-bolt scar on his forehead burst open, blood streaming from the old curse scar as Harry fell limp in Severus' arms, trembling violently. "Harry!" Severus cried, summoning a basin of water and flannel as he gently cleaned the blood from the scar, Harry whimpering lightly.

"Harry?" Severus asked cautiously, his arms loosing slightly from the tight hold he had on the shaking teen. "Sev'rus?" Harry whimpered, glassy emerald eyes peering up, unfocused. "Oh, thank god." Severus murmured, hugging Harry tightly to his chest. "Was it a vision, childe?" He asked cautiously, Harry tensing and closing his eyes tightly. The silence stretched on, Severus waiting for Harry to decide when he would be able to speak of the vision he'd seen. Until then, Severus was content to simply hold Harry and murmur comforting nothings into the messy raven locks.

"It- it was horrible, Sev." Harry began in a whisper, clutching Severus' tee-shirt with trembling and sweaty hands. Severus remained silent, allowing Harry to go at his own pace. "V- voldemort was there. It was an a- attack on a Muggle town. T- they k- killed all the men and took the women and c- children hostage. T- they tortued the children in front of t- them b- be- before k- killing them. T- then they r- raped all the women." Harry's scratchy whisper trailed off as he buried his face into Severus' chest, shaking with sobs as he cried his heart out.

"Just let it out, Harry," Severus soothed, holding Harry tightly, his free hand smoothing the sweaty raven locks back from his forehead. Harry let out a choked sob as hot, salty tears poured down his cheeks. Murmuring soft, reassuring words to Harry, Seveurs rocked the teen as one would with a small child. Slowly the sobs trickled down to soft crying to hiccoughs as Harry drifted into an uneasy sleep. Gazing down at the tear-streaked face, eyelashes clumped together wetly, Severus felt a protective paternal feeling the likes of which he'd never felt. He wanted nothing more than to protect the fragile teen cradled in his arms, shower him with affection, and show him the paternal love others took for granted.

Sighing lightly, Severus stood, his back cracking. Harry remained asleep, cradled gently in his arms as Seveurs made his way to his bedroom, knowing Harry needed the affection and reassurance if and when he awoke. Knowing full well that Harry would panic if he awoke alone, Severus made his way slowly down the hall, his bedroom door opening via wandless magic. Reaching his bed, Severus gently settled Harry in the middle of the bed, the bedclothes already warmed and pulled back. Toeing off his shoes, Severus clambered in next to the teen, pulling Harry against his chest, giving into the call of sleep. Neither Seveurs nor Harry saw the glowing eyes watching from the window.


	9. Interlude: Thunderstorms and Comfort

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, cept the plot and any OC's

**Dedication:** beauty0102

**A/N**: I am sooooo sorry! I know it's been almost two months since my last update, and my only excuse is school. Add in speech, our TV broadcasting club, homecoming on September 29th/30th, and the fact that I'm in the Marching Band, my free time is almost nonexistent. Add in the fact that I had slight writers block on this chapter, so this is more of an interlude, exploring the developing relationship between Harry and Sev. The poll is now semi-closed, and I've decided with it becoming a Sev adopting Harry fic, with _possible _de-aging in later chapters, and relationships later as well. I've tended to go with Harry/Ginny and Severus/Lily pairings, but I've decided to branch out, so with your review, please say what relationships you want to see (slash included) between main characters. And a shout out to beauty0102, imagine my surprise when I opened my inbox to find twelve emails- every single one of them a copy of her reviews for all eight chapters of this fic, all three of "_Raven's_" and "_Catch Me Before I Fall_". Now that is dedication! Enjoy, and please review!

**Change of An Icy Heart**

**Interlude: Thunderstorms and Comfort**

_Previously in "Change of An Icy Heart"..._

_Toeing off his shoes, Severus clambered in next to the teen, pulling Harry against his chest, giving into the call of sleep. Neither Severus nor Harry saw the glowing eyes watching from the window._

_---_

A loud booming noise from outside jolted Harry into awareness as he jerked up, blankets and sheets twisted around his slender frame. Eyes sleep filled and slightly glassy, Harry turned his head from side to side, relaxing slightly when he saw lightning flash outside the window, another boom echoing through the flat. Only when taking in the blurry room did Harry realise he was in Severus' room. Tuning the other way, Harry found Severus asleep, blankets midway up his chest. Shivering lightly as a rather loud crack of thunder sounded, Harry laid back down, curling into a ball as his phobia of storms slowly crept in. Flinching violently when a crack of thunder so loud that the windows shook sounded, Harry failed to see or hear Severus wake.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Severus asked cautiously upon seeing his charge shaking and curled into foetus position. Shaking his head violently, Harry burrowed into the blankets. Worry for Harry coursing through his veins, Severus placed a hand cautiously on the teen's shoulder, feeling the few taut muscles he processed tensed as lightning flashed and rain pounded against the windows. When thunder echoed through the flat and Harry jerking violently in response, Severus understood. Harry must've had deep fear of thunderstorms, and knowing the Dursley's that fear was never helped to be cured, rather their likely negligence would stoke the fire of his fear. "Oh, Harry," Severus murmured, lying back down, pulling Harry against him, gently cradling the teen as he flinched with every boom of thunder.


	10. Part the Ninth: It's About Time

**Summary: **When Dumbledore suspects something odd going on at Number Four, he sends his resident spy to investigate. What Severus finds will not only shock the cold-hearted Potions Master, but revelations that follow will rock the Wizarding World. AU!

**Rating: **PG13/T

**Disclaimer:**Nothing belongs to me.

**A/N: **Firstly, my deepest apologies for the long delay in updating. RL simply caught up to me. I hate to do this, I really do. It's been over a year since I first began re-writing this fic, and I'm still not pleased with it. I spent a long time debating, and I decided that I'm going to leave this as a ten-chapter fanfiction. I might do a sequel later, but as it is, this is the last chapter.

I have many reasons for finishing this now, but I honestly feel this is for the best. Do NOT expect frequent updates come September. On top of school (which includes two AP classes), I have two bands, two choirs, two orchestras (concert and possibly pit), a chamber group, clarinet lessons, SATs, ACTs, PASEs, AP testing, and finals. I am going to be ridiculously busy when you add concerts, rehearsals, homework, studying, and fall football games to the mix. I plan on writing a LOT in the two-and-a-half months I have off, and then edit and post them when possible.

I extend my apologies again, and hope you enjoy the following chapter. I plan on writing a short piece that has been stuck in my head for quite awhile. It will be Severus and Harry centric, but I'm not sure how it will go yet. Enjoy.

**Change of an Icy Heart**

**Part the Ninth****: It's About Time**

"Harry," A soft voice broke through the sleepy haze surrounding Harry.

"Harry, wake up." The voice held a tone of mirth, Harry making soft sounds of protest as he burrowed deeper into the warm covers.

"Harry, come on now, wake up." The bed dipped as Severus sat down, brushing the ebony locks away from Harry's still-too-pale face.

"Don't wanna," Harry mumbled, pulling the covers over his head stubbornly. Severus chuckled, running his potion-stained fingers through Harry's messy curls.

"Harry, you have to get up." He insisted, gently taking hold of the cover and sheets and pulling them back sharply. Harry yelped, jerking upright into a sitting position, his eyes wide and hair mussed. Glaring at his smirking godfather, who held the blankets, Harry took up his pillow and launched it at Severus, hitting him squarely in the face. Grinning smugly, Harry got off the bed, confident Severus was too startled to do anything. Making his way towards his bathroom, Harry yelped as he was caught around the waist and swung onto the bed, letting out a "oomph!" as he landed on his back. "Severus, what?" he managed to get before Severus began mercilessly tickling his ribs. Harry laughed, trying to squirm away from his godfather's relentless 'attack'.

"Sev- Severus, please!" He gasped out between bursts of laughter, Severus grinning smugly. Gazing down at his still laughing charge, Severus stopped his attack. Trying to catch his breath, Harry grinned up at his guardian, emerald eyes sparkling. Severus grasped Harry's wrists and pulled the teen into a standing position, giving him a push towards the bathroom.

"Go and wash up, brat. I'll be in the kitchen making breakfast, meet me in the dining room." Severus said, Harry nodding. Shaking his head lightly, Severus made his way to the kitchen.

Yawning, Harry entered the dining room and stood rooted to the spot when he entered the kitchen. Balloons and streamers filled the room, a pile of presents perched on the sideboard. Most surprising were his friends gathered in the room. Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, and Luna had all jumped out, shocking the teen. In addition, Remus Lupin and the Weasley parents were there. Tears filling his eyes, Harry turned to Severus. "I- I don't know what to say." He murmured, Severus giving a small smile as he drew Harry to his side.

"You don't need to say anything, Harry. Just be happy, and have a good time." Severus said softly, Harry turning tearful, bright eyes to him.

"Thanks, Sev." He said, his voice thick with unshed tears. Knowing the teens slight emotional unbalance, Severus wrapped both his arms around Harry in a tight hug, the teen burying his face in the shoulder.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Dig in!" Severus said, feeling Harry shuddering as he tried to get his emotions under tight control. The teens cheered, all competing for spots at the table. "Are you alright?" He asked softly, gently pushing Harry back.

Taking a deep breath, Harry nodded. A grin plastered across his face, Harry dashed to the head of the table, laughing with his friends. A smile spread slowly across Severus' face as he watched his godson finally get the happiness he deserved. They were a family.

_**Fin**_


End file.
